Augmented2 ruleset modpack
=Preface= Augmented modpack contain both new ruleset and additional graphic sprites for new units, buildings, terrain extras and governments. Currently developed version is optimized for Longturn multiplayer games, with movements extended approximately by factor 2. This project was devoted to players, which are looking for some novelty instead of canonical rules, and like to play in longer timespan: augmented2 modpack offer heavily refurbished tech tree, with new techs from neolithic to the current future, without obvious one golden path. Game mechanics are more detailed and realistic while preserving its playability. Also units are reworked and organized into comprehensive tier system. Three different faiths allows you or your ally to chose appropriate religion-related improvements/wonders. Download Augmented modpack is compatible with freeciv 2.6 and is hosted by Github under GPL3 license: https://github.com/Wahazar/augmented2/tree/longturn It is possible to install it automatically by copy-pasting this link into FreecivModpack Installer http://149.156.194.203/~mczapkie/fc/augmented/augmented2.modpack Highlights *Hex isometric topology, two customised tilesets (small or large tiles) *Fast game pace at the beginning thanks to the Tribal system, exponential growth tempered by upkeep system. *More than 70 new technology advances, including some facultative tech branches - not required for mainstream technology tree, but offering some better units or optional wonders/buildings. *'New buildings and wonders', adopted to the new technology tree. *'New governments' and altered governments properties, smooth upkeep changes after revolution. *Completely refurbished system of distinctive tiers of military unit land classes: Small Land, Infantry, Light Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Big Land, with different terrain and transport restrictions *Turrets, Torpedoes, Bombs can be mounted on ships, airplanes etc. *Two types of ships: standard Sea units, which can travel across the Ocean, and Coasters, which can't go into Deep Sea, but can travel along inland rivers. *Unit Health Points are related to its armor/persistence, while Fire Power depend on weapon era (1 - melee, 2 - gunpowder, 3 - machine gun/explosives, 4 - rocketry/big guns). *Terrain movement is more challenging, mountains without roads accessible only for workers or special (Small Land class) units, rivers are not a roads for regular units. *Some units have ranged attack (bombard type). *New tactics thanks to the Raft or Engineer unit transport capabilities. *New terrain extras, including Highways, Water Locks, Wind Turbines. More details here: http://forum.freeciv.org/f/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=91047 =How to play= While this ruleset is different than classic ones, one need to check in-game documentation to check units properties and building effects. Because some terrain types are restricted for heavy land units, beginner can become more familiar with such feature enabling Native Tiles view (Shift+Ctrl+N in case of Gtk client). Game start Initially player control a bunch of Tribes - these versatile and mobile units can found or expand cities, make roads or fight with enemy units (but can't conquer cities). Initial units die slowly so they need to be used for new cities. There is one initial government system: Tribalism, which is decentralized (corruption and waste is same for all cities) thus no palace is needed (in fact, there is no initial palace, which need to be built later to allow change government to Despotism or Monarchy). Once Tribe Hut improvement was built in given city, new Tribe units can be produced in this city (and no tile penalty is applied). Because Tribe unit cost 2x less shields and population than Settler, player can expand his empire quickly. But there are some limits: each new 8 cities add one unhappy citizen, and Martial Law have no use here, city working radius is minimal (1, i.e. only 7 tiles), irrigation and mining is not possible. Agricultural Farming allow irrigation and City Hall improvement (higher working radius), Copper Working allow building mines and Bronze Wroking enable mine production, but on expense of Tribal benefits: Tribes are obsoleted by Settlers, Tribe Huts are removed by City Hall (if built) or Bronze Working advance (all). Time to change the life style! Early warlords Because early units: Tribe, Hunters or Militia, belong to Small Land class, they can fight with enemy units, but can't enter unoccupied city. Thus initial game phase offers relatively safe rapid growth without risk of being suddenly conquered. Situation abruptly change, when Warrior Code or Horse Riding advance is achieved - first regular Infantry (Warriors) or assault Heavy Cavalry units (Horsemen) can invade and conquer cities. Defend strategy is to build Palisades (100% defense against cavalry) and keep garrison of veteran Warriors (Tribe also is good defense unit due to high health points) and Hunters (which can wound attacking units). Wise location of vulnerable cities is also part of defense strategy, because for example Heavy Cavalry can't go across swamp or mountains without roads. Once Copper Working is discovered (this is end of Tribal era as described in previous chapter), strategic situation become different: better assault units are available (Skirmishers, Archers and later Mounted Archery and Stable Barracks for improved cavalry), on the other hand Copper Working is key tech for discovery Bronze Working and Masonry, which allow Phalanx units and City Walls, accordingly. This is enough protection of cities unless Catapults (with bombard range attack) and Battering Rams (with increased attack strength against city defenders) become available. But while these are Wheeled Units with movements restricted to paved roads or flat terrain, again defense strategy include using terrain as barrier against such units, because paved road require at least 2..3 turns to be finished on rough terrain. If one want to play in aggressive manner, need to consider early change of government to Despotism or Monarchy, because conquered cities with mixed nationality cause additional unhappiness, which can't be effectively counteract by military units in case of Tribalism. Each government system have own exclusive veteran bonuses, for example in case of Despotism, Chariots get veteran status if built in city with Stable Barrack. More information about governments below unit section. Units Land units are divided into following classes: Small Land, Infantry, Light Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, Big Land, Wheeled Units. Small Land units can go everywhere, while Wheeled Units are constricted to paved roads and flat terrain. Infantry can't enter mountains without at least dirt road. Heavy Cavalry have similar restriction also for Glaciers and Swamp. Two types of ships: Coasters (can go along Rivers or on shallow Sea) and Sea vessels. Ships and Armored Trains can carry Turrets (some of them also Torpedoes and Missiles). Bombers can carry Bombs (or Torpedoes). Ships are unreachable, it means that even if given unit, for example Sniper, can attack non-native tiles, it can't be used against ships. Obviously artillery, tanks or other land units with high fire power (including modern infantry) can attack ships, which are close to coast. Mounted units, Wheeled units and Big Land units (for example cavalry, artillery or tanks) can be loaded only in cities. The one exceptions is Light Cavalry, which can charge at any time from Coaster board. Amphibious Warfare provide not only Marines units, which can attack cities directly from aboard, but also Hovercraft unit capable to transport one Infantry or Light Cavalry unit across shallow Sea or flat land, thus allow to fast landing of assault troops. Airborne classes are regular Air units and Helicopters. Air unit have usually 2...4 Fuel Points, but its speed is affected by damage, thus heavily damaged unit may not return to reuelling tile. After attack, Movement Points are depleted. Helicopters doesn't have fuel limit, but its health is decreased each turn outside city/carrier/base. Bombers and Strike Airplanes can carry bombs (or small Missiles). Beside of Diplomat and Spy, some other units can perform similar actions against city or unit, as shown in below table: Once: unit is lost in action, Multi: unit can survive action, S: possible from ship deck. Veteran system is slightly changed, intermediate level of recruit (or deckhand in case of ships) is introduced, and power factor increase linearly with unit rank: Troops with Elite level gain additional 1/3 of movement points. There are separate Barracks types for Infantry and for mounted units. Detailed information about each unit are gathered on Unit chart page Governments There are two types of governments - *'decentralised:' corruption and waste of food or production is same for all cities, Palace is not required: *# Anarchy *# Tribalism *# Thalassocracy *# Communism *# Federation *'centralised:' corruption and waste depend on distance from capital, Palace or other gov. center is required: *# Despotism *# Monarchy *# First Republic *# Direct Democracy *# Legalism *# Republic *# Democracy *# Fundamentalism *# Fascism Initial government is Tribalism, and (beside of Anarchy) it is only one system available. Palace is not automatically created in the first city and require Carpentry advance to make it. It is convenient for player, which can decide later, which city is more suitable to be a capital. Despotism require not only Absolutism advance, but also Palace. Each government system have their pro and cons. For example, science output is hindered in case of Tribal or Despotism, while is increased in case of Democracy or Direct Democracy, which are more difficult to cope with unhappy/angry citizens. For more details please refer to game help pages or to subpage linked below, there is also comprehensive spreadsheet in modpack /doc directory. Additionally in case of longturn branch of this ruleset, Policy Multipliers can help tweaking your government: Liberal Economy, Collective Economy, Welfare Policy, Enlightening Policy, Religious Orthodoxy, National Pride. More information about governments properties is available on the separate governments chart page Three faith systems At the beginning stage of the game, only Temples and early Temple-related Wonders are available for making unhappy citizens content. Later, player can choose to stick with Temples and their modern improvements, which require using bulbs to reveal additional advances branches (derivatives of Asian Polytheism) or convert Temples to Church or Mosque. There can be only improvements from one faith system in the city, and Wonders belongs to the different faith systems can't be build concurrently by the same player. For example, one player can have one city with Temple, another with Church, another one with Mosque. but one player can't have Michelangelo's Chapels, if he already possess Kaaba or Golden Temple wonder. Below is a table with improvements and wonders compatible with above mentioned faith systems: City improvements New city working radius is always equal 1, what means 7 hex tiles (including central one). City Hall is required to expand city radius to size 2 (next 12 tiles, 19 total). City radius 3 (27 workable tiles) is possible with Railway Station+Mass Transit (see picture) or Port Facility improvements (or earlier, with Eiffel Tower small wonder). City growth is affected by the following mandatory improvements: Aqueduct (size 8), Sewer System (16), Water Treatment (24), Recycling Center (32) and lack of City Walls (48). Some buildings, especially those related with entertainment, faith or science, require certain level of culture points. These culture points are accumulated for each turn from any Wonder or from some buildings (for example Temples, Libraries etc). Detailed list of culture points income and requirements is enclosed in building chart page. In case of singleplayer, these requirements are usually easy to fulfill, in case of multiplayer one need to consider, that sharing tech with ally which stay behind would not guarantee immediate access to buildings. More information about city improvements is available on the separate building chart page Wonders There are two types of Wonders, depending on accessibility: Small Wonders, which are player-unique (can be build by any player in one of his city), and Great Wonders, which are world-unique. Small Wonders are usually nation's government centers, city improvements (effects for city where Wonder was built), nationwide improvements (all player's cities affected, or other nation related effects). Great Wonders gives benefits to its founder, but often they give additional bonuses: for all players, for all allied players or for all cities on same continent. More information about wonders is available on the separate Small Wonder and Great Wonder chart page. Terrain alterations There are following land units able to improve terrain: Tribes, Settlers, Slaves, Migrants, Workers, Builders, Engineers. Unpaved Roads can be build from the beginning of the game. Unpaved Roads give +1 trade to the plains, grassland and tundra, and +1 shield to hills, forests, jungle, mountains and taiga. They allow Infantry or Light Cavalry to enter Mountains and give x2 speed bonus for these units. Paved Roads can be build once Masonry achievements is known, and allow any Infantry, Cavalry, Big Land or Wheeled Unit to move regardless of land area, for example Big Land unit can go across Swamp or Jungle with Paved Roads. These units gain x6 speed bonus on Paved Road. Highways are Paved Road upgrade, which can be done by Engineers or Trains unit once Automobile is learned. Highway give x6 speed bonus for land units and 25% bonus of shield production. Railways are separate, parallel upgrade of Paved Roads, allow to move Trains, give x6 speed bonus for Small Land and Merchant units and 25% bonus of shield production. Planting forests require Forestry advance. Irrigation require Agricultural Farming and is possible if there is fresh water on adjacent tile: river, lake, or existing irrigation. Salt water can't be used as irrigation source without Electricity advance, while Recycling allow to irrigate regardless of adjacent water source. Oasis and Swamps can be irrigated itself (without adjancent source). Mining require Bronze Working advance, Refining allow to upgrade desert/tundra mines to Oil Wells, Environmentalism allow to make Wind Turbines on hill with irrigation. Small Fort can be constructed once Carpentry advance is known, while Construction is required to make regular Fortress. Water Locks can be constructed on flat coastal tiles if Steam Engine was revealed. Airstrip and Airbase require Radio and Radar advance, accordingly. Heavy terrain alterations are possible one Combustion advance is available and possible with following units: Engineer, Train, Barge. More information about terrain is available on the separate terrain chart page Technology tree Technology tree is much longer than in original case, and consist of some facultative branches, which are not mandatory for leading techs (but needs to be researched to gain efective bonus from immediate tech wonders). Key tech are protected by root requirement - it is not possible to steal/transfer knowledge without some basic root advances, for example Steel require Metallurgy and all its predecessors. More information about each advance is available on the separate tech chart page Tech tree visualized: http://149.156.194.203/~mczapkie/fc/augmented/doc/techtree.png =Final remarks= Authors Ruleset code (based originally on civ2civ3 ruleset) and some graphic sprites were created by modpack author, Wahazar (talk) 09:50, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Other graphic contributors are enlisted in .spec files, among others: ngujanca, XYZ, cazfi and all creators of original amplio and trident graphics. Special thanks for Corbeau for seeding idea of cheap units with upkeep depend on unit advancement. Known bugs In case of Gtk client, city window may appear too large, without access to controls below. Alternative solutions: #Switch tileset from default augmentedi to small tiles: augmentedis (Game - Options - Local client) #change Gtk resolution by adding --resolution 1366x499 argument to freeciv-gtk3 command. #use another client (for example Qt) instead of Gtk Category:Rulesets Augmented modpack manuals